Harry Potter y el Destino de los Herederos
by Prongs7
Summary: Durante el sexto año de los chicos en Hogwarts el señor tenebroso estara en la cima del poder y solo podra ser detenido por la fuerza unida de los herederos de Gryffindor,Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pero ¿Quienes son? Dumbledore tendra que averiguarlo. CHAP
1. La Residencia Black

CAPITULO I. LA RESIDENCIA BLACK  
  
Harry Potter se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Residencia Black buscando información en un libro de Transformaciones Humanas, para realizar sus deberes de Transfiguración. La biblioteca de la Residencia Black era muy acogedora, en esta había un sin fin de libreros de madera de roble fina que desprendían un agradable olor a madera fresca. El piso y las paredes eran de piedra, dándole un aspecto más medieval a la biblioteca. Estaba tapizada de ventanas por doquier, que dejaban pasar la tenue luz del Sol por las mañanas. El techo se encontraba hechizado al igual que el del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, para darle un ambiente un poco mas tranquilo a la biblioteca. También colgando en el techo se encontraba un hermoso candelabro de cristal que reflejaba los rayos del sol por las mañanas, dando un espectáculo sumamente hermoso y lleno de colores a la biblioteca. Bajo el candelabro se encontraban unos acogedores sillones de piel color negro, que rodeaban una gran chimenea, la cual brindaba calor a los ocupantes de la biblioteca. En una de las paredes se encontraba colgado un hermoso estandarte color amarillo pálido, el cual tenía inscrito "biblioteca" en letras bordadas con un hermoso color dorado.  
  
La Residencia Black en si era muy acogedora, se encontraba elabora muy al estilo medieval. Había un camino de rocas desde la entrada de la casa, hasta la entrada por la calle. La puerta de entrada estaba elaborada de una madera de roble, con cristales cortados. En la entrada de la residencia hay un cancel negro muy alto y sumamente elegante. La residencia era de dos pisos. Se encontraba rodeada por un extenso jardín tapizado de todo tipo de flores. En medio del jardín trasero se encontraba una pequeña plaza, con una hermosa fuente de mármol, que graciosamente tiraba el agua. También había unas pequeñas bancas de madera, para que las personas disfruten unos momentos de privacidad y tranquilidad.  
  
La residencia Black también contaba con un pequeño bosque, adornado de unos hermosos árboles bien cuidados. En el bosque vivían unas que otras criaturas mágicas, unas encantadoras y otras no tanto. En el pequeño bosque se encontraba una pequeña lagunilla, muy hermosa, un lugar perfecto para un día de campo.  
  
De vuelta a la biblioteca Harry se encontraba poniendo en su lugar el libro de Transformaciones Humanas que había utilizado para realizar sus deberes de Transfiguración. Termino sumamente agotado y se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones que había en la biblioteca y se puso a leer su libro favorito "Las aventuras de Merlín". Se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, el que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea que crepitaba un fuego que ya tenia varias horas encendido. Paso una de sus manos por su frente quitándose unos mechones de su alborotado cabello negro azabache, dejando ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en su frente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con gran intensidad gracias al fuego que emanaba la chimenea, el brillo de sus ojos era mucho más fuerte, un brillo que traía loca a más de una de las compañeras de su casa, e inclusive también a unas cuantas de las demás casas del colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Con una mano se encontraba sosteniendo el libro y la otra la tenía atrás de su cuello, mientras que sus dos pies los tenía colocados sobre una mesita de madera.  
  
Tiempo más tarde se canso de leer y dejo el libro sobre la mesita. Cerró los ojos y se limpio con su mano derecha unas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a deslizarse por su frente, comenzaba a hacer calor. Se puso a pensar que pasaría cuando Hermione se enterara que ya había terminado los deberes de Transfiguración, "seguramente no se lo creería" se decía a si mismo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su ya cansado rostro.  
  
El año pasado había sido un año difícil tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mágico, debido al resurgimiento del señor tenebroso y con ello los aterradores ataques. Muchos muggles y magos habían muerto y en un ataque que tubo lugar en el colegio Hogwarts fue asesinado uno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Colin Creevey. Harry y Voldemort se habían enfrentado nuevamente, donde si no hubiese sido por la ayuda que recibió Harry de Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Dumbledore, no hubiera salido con vida de ese mortal encuentro. Estos y muchos pensamientos más de su curso anterior en Hogwarts vagaban por la mente del joven Potter.  
  
Harry abrió de golpe los ojos y se sobresalto, al momento en que el tranquilo silencio que bañaba la enorme biblioteca fue roto por un gran ulular proveniente de su lechuza Hedwig.  
  
Después de reprimir a su lechuza por décima diciéndole que no debe de andar asustándolo a cada minuto. Con lo que recibió un picotazo nada cariñoso por parte de su lechuza algo molesta con él en su oreja izquierda. Harry abandono la biblioteca, para dirigirse al comedor de la casa para cenar algo ligero con su padrino Sirius.  
  
Caminaba por un enorme pasillo, que por todas partes tenía fotos colgadas de la época en que los merodeadores estudiaron en Hogwarts, todas eran muy hermosas pero había una en especial que le llamo la atención. Era una gran foto de sus padres, de su familia. Harry supuso esa foto había sido tomada días antes de la muerte de sus padres, ya que en ella salía el feliz matrimonio cargando orgullosos a un pequeño bebé de aproximadamente un año, atrás de ellos se encontraban su padrino Sirius, su actual maestro contra las artes oscuras Remus Lupin y el traidor de los Potter Peter Pettigrew (¿así es el apellido? Sabe).  
  
Al ver a Peter la expresión de cariño y amor en la cara de Harry desapareció por completo de su rostro, apareciendo en su lugar una mirada de odio y rencor. Pero ya no se tenía que preocupar por ese traidor, ya que el curso pasado había sido capturado junto con otros mortifagos en uno de sus numeroso ataques a pueblos muggles, lo que dio lugar a la liberación de su padrino Sirius y con ello una oportunidad para Harry de tener una familia de nuevo, como cuando era pequeño.  
  
Y valla que la estaba disfrutando Sirius era una persona muy alocada y divertida, aunque también tenía su parte sería y para molestia de Harry una parte sobre protectora. Siempre diciéndole que hacer y que no, ya lo tenía cansado y algo enfadado con una pizca de molestia.  
  
Siguió con su recorrido hacía el piso inferior donde se localizaba el comedor, la cocina, la sala de estar, el salón de juegos y el vestíbulo. Todo siempre impecablemente limpio. Sirius contaba con el servicio de tres elfos domésticos: Dobby, quien suplico para conseguir el trabajo, ya que añoraba poder servir al señor Harry Potter; también contaba con el servicio de la pequeña elfina Winky, quien se había encariñado mucho con el trío de Gryffindor el curso anterior y al igual que Dobby suplico por su empleo; y por ultimo un elfo que le proporciono el ministerio de magia a Sirius, ya que al probar su inocencia sobre todo lo que se le acusaba, el ministerio además de regalarse una casa grande y lujosa; dos cámaras en Gringgots (¿se escribe así? Sabe), la 708 y la 709, además de la que ya tenía lo convirtió en el mago más rico de todos los tiempos, tenía aun mucho más dinero que la familia Malfoy; regresando al tema de recompensa de Sirius, el ministerio también le ofreció trabajo en el ministerio de magia, y no cualquier puesto, sino el mas importante el que ocupaba Cornelius Fudge, que Sirius acepto sin pensárselo dos veces.  
  
Ahora era el hombre más afortunado del planeta: por fin había cobrado venganza y probado su inocencia, ya podía cuidar de su ahijado tal y como se lo prometió a sus amigos Lily y James, tenía tanto dinero que podría vivir cinco vidas sin necesidad de trabajar y por ultimo tenía trabajo y no cualquier trabajo, tenía el puesto más importante de todos. Su felicidad no cabía para más.  
  
Bajo con paso firme las escaleras de madera para finalmente dar con el lugar deseado el comedor de la casa. Y como lo suponía ahí estaba Sirius hablando con la señora Figg. La viejita que cuidaba de Harry cuando este era pequeño y vivía con sus tíos, en su época de dolor y sufrimiento, resulto ser una bruja mandada por Dumbledore a proteger a toda costa al pequeño Harry. Su edad no era lo que aparentaba, no era lo que Harry creía que era: una viejita aburrida y amante de los gatos, sino todo lo contrario: era una Auror de los mas capacitados y la mejor amiga de su mamá en su tiempo de estudio de la magia. La noticia sorprendió mucho a Harry, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de "otro Sirius" como le decía él, ya que solo se la llevaba preguntándole que si como se sentía, que hiciera esto, que no hiciera lo otro y lo que más le molestaba a Harry, le preguntaba sobre chicas "¿Quién te gusta cariño?" "¿Te has enamorado cariño?" "¿Tienes novia?" entre otras preguntas, ese tema ponía nerviosismo a Harry y siempre terminaba de un color rojo.  
  
Toco la puerta con sus nudillos para llamar la atención de los adultos.  
  
¡Harry! Veo que ya has acabado- le dijo su padrino.  
  
Si era demasiado pero por fin acabe TODO- le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una silla de las que había alrededor de una mesa de cristal.  
  
¿De que eran los deberes cariño?- le pregunto Arabella.  
  
Era la tarea de Transfiguración, la que me faltaba. No se como la profesora Mc. Gonagall nos deja tanta tarea. ¿Para que cree que son las vacaciones?- les preguntó Harry indignado.  
  
Arabella se encogió de hombros. La profesora Mc. Gonagall había sido su maestra favorita cuando ella estudió magia y hechicería en Hogwarts.  
  
Ya sabes como es Harry. Ella es una vieja amargada que solo quiere amargarnos la vida a los demás- le respondió Sirius mientras él también se sentaba en una silla.  
  
¡Eso no es cierto!- chillo Arabella molesta- ¡La profesora Mc. Gonagall no es ninguna amargada Black. Sino todo lo contrario. Ella es uno de las mejores profesoras que a tenido Hogwarts. Además lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos flojos que se quejan hasta de que tienen que respirar!- termino con los ojos inyectados de rabia.  
  
El silencio reino en el lugar por unos minutos. Sirius y Harry abrían y cerraban la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Jamás habían visto a Arabella tan enfadada en lo que llevaban viviendo con ella. Arabella vivía con ellos ya que antes de terminar el curso anterior ella y Sirius habían contraído matrimonio y ahora eran marido y mujer. Ya no la conocían como la señora Arabella Figg, ahora era nombrada como la señora Black.  
  
Ahora pónganse de pie holgazanes y vayan a las cocinas a ayudar a los elfos ¡MUEVANSE!- chillo todavía enojada.  
  
En ese instante se alcanzo a escuchar el ruido de dos sillas cayendo al piso y la velocidad en que dos personas salían disparadas del comedor con dirección a las cocinas de la casa, estallando en carcajadas.  
  
Hombres- murmuro Arabella al momento en que salían su esposo y Harry de ese lugar. Dio un gran suspiro y se fue a la sala de estar a leer una novela mientras la cena estaba lista.  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina los elfos estaban dando los últimos toques al banquete de esa noche. Era algo espectacular. Una cena de cinco estrellas. El aroma en la cocina era irresistible. Dobby terminaba de preparar una gran ensalada cuando llegaron Sirius y Harry a las cocinas.  
  
Señor Black, Señor Harry Potter ¿Que hacen aquí?- les preguntó el elfo extrañado.  
  
Este Arabella nos dijo que viniéramos a ayudarlos- dijo Sirius mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
Querrás decir que NOS ORDENO Sirius- le corrigió Harry.  
  
Bueno pues nos obligo-dijo Sirius.  
  
Pero señores ustedes no pueden hacer eso, para estamos nosotros señor. Los amos no deben prepararse la cena señor. Los amos deben salir de aquí señor y esperar a que la cena esté lista- les dijo Dobby viendo fijamente a Sirius con sus dos enormes ojos. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de padrino y ahijado.  
  
Tienes razón Dobby-dijeron al unísono. Lo que provoco que rieran de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué pasa Dobby?- le pregunto Winky que acababa de acercarse a donde estaba el alboroto.  
  
Lo que pasa Winky es que los señores quieren ayudarnos a preparar la cena- le respondió Dobby.  
  
Winky dejo caer el plato que traía en las manos, lo que provocó un agudo ruido al momento en que este se impacto en el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos pequeños. Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y miraba asustada a sus dos amos.  
  
Pero los amos no deben trabajar- le dijo a Dobby con la voz temblorosa- los amos no PUEDEN TRABAJAR- chillo exasperada- los amos deben salir de aquí AHORA- termino dirigiendo su total atención a Harry y Sirius.  
  
¿QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ SIRIUS BLACK?- grito furiosa Arabella llegando a las cocinas, atraída por el ruido del plato al romperse y el tono de voz subido de Winky- AHORA ¿QUE LES DIJISTE A LOS POBRES ELFOS BLACK?- Le dijo amenazadoramente. Winky le pidió algo de atención jalándole el vestido con miedo-¿QUE QUIERES?- le grito.  
  
Winky dio un brinco hacía atrás asustada. Ella tampoco nunca había visto así a la señora. Tan...tan... Furiosa era la palabra que la describía en esos momentos.  
  
Hay Winky lo siento mucho- se disculpo Arabella con la elfina- Lo que pasa es que estos dos- dijo ahora amenazadoramente señalando a Harry y a Sirius- Me traen loca, no se que haré con esos niños crecidos y TU BLACK eres el peor que ejemplo le das a tu ahijado- Sirius se encogió de hombros- Ahora salgan los dos de aquí RÁPIDO- les grito.  
  
Pero si tu nos dijiste que viniéramos a las cocinas mujer. Decídete ¿nos quedamos o nos vamos?- le pregunto Sirius confundido.  
  
Acaso estar sordo Black VAYANSE DE AQUÍ LOS DOS. ¡AHORA!- chillo a todo pulmón.  
  
Sirius y Harry salieron disparados de la cocina ahora en dirección a la sala de estar.  
  
Estos dos me van a volver ¡LOCA!- se dijo Arabella a lo alto- ahora si ¿Dónde estábamos? Dobby, Winky y Alastor ya casi terminan- dijo buscando a los elfos con la mirada, pero no se veían por ningún lugar- ¿Dobby?- dijo buscándolo con la mirada- ¿Winky?- intentó ahora escaneando la cocina con la mirada-¿Alastor?- le llamo exasperada- Ahora donde se metieron- se preguntó mientras recorría la cocina, sin encontrarlos- ¿DONDE ESTAN?- Les gritó ya molesta.  
  
En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de uno de los rincones de la cocina. Arabella se dirigió a ese lugar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a los tres elfos echos bolita en el rincón más alejado de la cocina.  
  
¿Dobby? ¿Winky? ¿Alastor? ¿Que hacen ahí?- les pregunto extrañada.  
  
Winky fue la primera en hablar.  
  
La señorita Arabella asusto a los elfos. La señorita Arabella se molesto con elfos. Elfos malos merecen ser castigados- dijo asustada.  
  
Winky yo lo siento es que me deje llevar por el momento. Esos dos niños me traen alterada. Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar lo de hace unos momentos.  
  
No se preocupe señorita Arabella, la comprendemos ahora valla a leer un libro o a ver esa cosa muggle que proyecta imagines- le dijo Dobby.  
  
Se llama televisión Dobby y no se preocupen los dejo trabajar, yo ya me voy- les dijo encaminándose a la salida.  
  
Espere señorita Arabella- le dijo Alastor y se fue a prepararle algo a Arabella- tenga señorita coma esto mientras esta lista la cena- termino dándole una taza de café y galletas a Arabella.  
  
Gracias Alastor eres muy dulce- le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
Señorita no haga eso por favor-le dijo el elfo totalmente rojo.  
  
Está bien Alastor no lo vuelvo a hacer pero tú tampoco me digas señorita. Dime señora ¿Esta bien?- le dijo Arabella.  
  
Entendido Señora Black- le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.  
  
Bueno chicos los dejo solos- y tras decir esto salio de la cocina.  
  
Adiós Señora- dijeron los tres elfos al unísono e inmediatamente después siguieron con lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos.  
  
En otro lugar de la mansión Harry y Sirius caminaban en dirección a la sala de estar con intenciones de ver la televisión muggle de Arabella.  
  
¿Y bien Harry ahora si lo logramos verdad?- le dijo Sirius con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Tienes razón Sirius finalmente exploto, nuestra misión a sido cumplida. Avisa a la base-le respondió Harry mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
Entendido General esta noche le avisare al jefe de la operación que la misión fue todo un éxito- dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego a Harry. Se comportaban como niños pequeños.  
  
¿Quién iba a decir que iba a caer con un tema tan simple como la profesora Mc. Gonagall? ¿Porque no se nos ocurrió antes?- le pregunto Harry.  
  
Tienes razón le habíamos intentado de todo y sin éxito. Pero tú- se paro en seco y señalo a Harry- lograste que nuestra misión tuviera éxito- hizo una reverencia, lo que provoco que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.  
  
Más tarde llegaron a la sala de estar, donde al instante se llevo a cabo una batalla con cojines. Uno por aquí, uno por haya. Plumas por doquier. La sala se había convertido en un campo de batalla y en un completo desastre. El lugar se veía completamente blanco, con tanta pluma regada por los suelos. Pero su mala suerte llego.  
  
Arabella iba a la sala de estar ya calmada con su taza de café bien caliente y una bandeja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero al abrir la puerta de la sala un cojín se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía ella. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que al instante le dio de lleno en el pecho provocando que con el impulso soltara la taza llena de café caliente y que las galletas salieran disparadas. También provoco que cayera al suelo, pero no cayo con fuerza. Su rabia volvió de nuevo. Ahora si iban a conocer a Arabella Black. Pero lo peor llego en ese momento. El momento justo en que sintió que algo hirviendo le había caído en su elegante vestido. El café se había derramado en su nuevo vestido. Ahora Sirius y Harry estaban en un gran problema. Arabella estaba lista para gritar furiosa al momento en que las galletas le cayeron en la cara. Una en la nariz, otra en la boca, en la frente, en las cejas y una ultima en un ojo.  
  
Harry y Sirius habían observado la situación atentamente. El primero con un cojín en mano listo para atacar a su padrino y el segundo listo para recibir el ataque. En esa posición se quedaron. Estaban paralizados por completo. Ahora si se habían pasado. Claro fue sin querer pero la pobre de Arabella no la había pasado nada bien. En primera su vestido su arruino y en segunda unas galletas asesinas la habían atacado. Sirius corrió a donde estaba su esposa.  
  
Cariño déjame ayudarte- le dijo preocupado.  
  
Aléjate de mi Sirius Black- le dijo furiosa- mira lo que has ocasionado tu y tu inmadurez- le comenzó a reprimir- no vez que es peligroso jugar así. Ya viste lo que me paso. Porque no maduras de una vez Black. Estoy harta de lidiar con dos niños chiquitos. De Harry te la puedo pasar pero TU un adulto. Por favor. No me toques- le dijo al momento en que Sirius quería ayudarla a ponerse de pie- Si mi disculpas pequeño BEBÉ me voy a cambiar de ropa- se fue indignada de la sala.  
  
Sirius volteo a ver a Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron. Se encogieron de hombros.  
  
Bueno ella tuvo la culpa- se defendió Sirius.  
  
Creo que deberíamos disculparte con ella Sirius, parece que se enojo mucho- le dijo Harry.  
  
¡YO! Y tú que. Tú también tuviste la culpa- se defendió de nuevo.  
  
Bueno admito que yo también tuve la culpa. Pero dime ¿Quién es su esposo?- le pregunto.  
  
¿Yo?- dijo Sirius.  
  
Hmmmm no te hagas ve buscando la mejor manera de hacer que te disculpe porque lo veo difícil- le dijo Harry.  
  
Luego veo ahora hay que limpiar todo esto- dijo señalando las plumas de cojín regadas por toda la habitación.  
  
Tienes razón- le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
¡Dobby!- le llamo Sirius.  
  
Se escucho un ¡Plop! Y el aludido apareció de la nada.  
  
Llamaba señor Black- le dijo el elfo con una reverencia.  
  
Si. Veras Dobby podrías limpiar este granero.  
  
Con mucho gusto señor Sirius Black- dijo el elfo y con un movimiento de sus manos el lugar quedo impecablemente limpio.  
  
Bien hecho Dobby te puedes retirar- le dijo Sirius. Y así como apareció. Dobby desapareció.  
  
Harry y Sirius se iban a sentar a ver la televisión muggle cuando un estruendo proveniente de la chimenea llamo su atención. Tenían visitas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
¿Y bien? Que les pareció el primer capitulo. Pobre Arabella u.u jejejejejejejejejejeje. ¿Quién habrá llegado? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo n_n nos vemos.  
  
DEJEN REWIEWS..  
  
REWIEWS..  
  
REWIEWS.  
  
¿YA VIERON ESE PEQUEÑO BOTON DE ABAJO? SI ESE DE COLOR AZUL.. NO ES PRECIOSO SOLO HAGANLE CLIC AHÍ Y DEJEN SU VALIOSO REWIEW...POR FAVOR. =P  
  
PD: ¿Con quien pongo a Ron? Cualquiera que no sea Hermione que ella va con Harry H/Hr4ever!!!!! 


	2. La Visita de Susan

CAPITULO 2. LA VISITA DE SUSAN  
  
Se encontraba en su habitación preguntándose una y otra vez el porque algunas personas podrían llegar a ser tan inmaduras como era el caso de Sirius y Harry. Entre los dos podrían volver loca hasta a la persona más cuerda del planeta. Eran un caso perdido, desde su punto de vista. La palabra "paz y tranquilidad" eran totalmente desconocidas en la mansión de la familia Black y en el diccionario de Arabella desde el momento en que se mudo a vivir con Sirius, durante todo el día la casa estaba envuelta en un caos total, excepcionando cuando Sirius se encuentra trabajando en el ministerio de Magia, ese momento era el más preciado y relajante para su esposa Arabella.  
  
Como la hacían enojar, siempre se comportaban tan infantiles, se comportaban como dos cinco añeros y el peor de los dos desde el punto de vista de Arabella era Sirius. No tenía cura alguna. La única vez que lo había visto serio fue en el entierro de sus dos mejores amigos James y Lily Potter. Lo había visto tan serio y callado que hasta miedo le dio, pero lo comprendió ya que para él James y Lily eran como sus hermanos. Hermanos que nunca tubo, los momentos al lado de sus amigos eran los mas gratos recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero como siempre los buenos no conocen el verdadero significado de la felicidad, si no hasta que el "malo" muere. Eso paso con ellos, una gran tragedia los envolvió, trayendo consigo la muerte de sus mejores amigos y 12 años de infelicidad para él. Doce años en los que sufrió, lloro y se lamento por el no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos, donde se lamentaba por no haber cumplido la promesa que le había echo a James. Una promesa donde juraba que si algo malo les pasaba a él o a Lily, cuidara de Harry por ellos, que lo adoptara como su hijo y que lo amaría como tal.  
  
Arabella negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar aquellos días de soledad y de tristeza; aquellos días donde odiaba con toda el alma a aquella persona que ahora ocupaba el mejor lugar de su corazón: Sirius Black. Sentía ira contra si misma al recordar lo que pensaba de Sirius.Que era un sucio roedor traidor.Que era un estupido mortífago al servicio de un imbecil charlatán...etc. Una y otra vez se preguntaba el como pudo desconfiar tanto de Sirius, el como fue capaz de creerlo un sucio traidor cuando era el mejor amigo de James y Lily. Había estado ciega y se lamentaba, pero había recuperado la vista y veía las cosas claramente, sabía toda la verdad. No lo dudo e inmediatamente le había ido a pedir disculpas a Sirius, lo cual llevo a la reintegración de su antigua amistad, antes rota por las mentiras y la ignorancia, dando como resultado su unión matrimonial con Sirius, y así convertirse en la señora Black.  
  
Un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos. Deduce que proviene del piso de abajo. "¿Ahora que demonios están haciendo estos dos?" se dijo Arabella después de escuchar el gran estruendo. Ahora si iban a conocer a Arabella Black, iban a pagar caro lo que le habían echo, aunque sabía que no había sido a propósito, estaba demasiado molesta con los dos. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se comportaban como personas de su edad? No lo sabía, solo faltaba una cosa para volverla completamente loca y sacarla de sus casillas. Que llegara Remus Lupin, el otro cinco añero. En ese momento su corazón pega un brinco y se pone de un color tan blanco como la harina. Se termina de cambiar de ropa a la velocidad de luz y sale casi volando de la habitación, con dirección al piso inferior, diciéndose para sus adentros "que no sea él, que no sea él" una y otra vez.  
  
Mientras tanto en el piso inferior Harry y Sirius estaban mirando con atención la chimenea ya que hacía ruidos "extraños" y eso solo significaba una cosa, alguien venía a visitarlos ¿Pero quien? No sabían pero tenían una idea de más o menos quien se trataba. Esperaban que fuera el otro integrante del trío de locos: Remus Lupin.  
  
Dan un brinco para atrás al momento en que la chimenea escupe a una persona. La observan detenidamente tratando de identificarla mientras ella se ponía de pie y con las manos se limpiaba el hollín de la ropa. La fueron reconociendo poco a poco. Cabello rubio, estatura mediana, delgada y dos bellos ojos de un color café oscuro.  
  
¡¡¡¡SUSAN!!!!- exclamo Arabella abriendo de golpe la puerta de la sala. En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en ella- ¿COMO ESTAS? AMIGA- le pregunto e inmediatamente después poso su mirada en los otros ocupantes de la sala- Y USTEDES DOS ¡¡¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!!! ¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!-Les ordeno todavía molesta.  
  
Sirius y Harry obedecieron al instante, no les convenía hacer enojar más a Arabella de lo que ya estaba. Era peor que una bestia cuando se encontraba molesta, lo sabían por experiencia, pero al salir de ahí, no pudieron soportar más y soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas.  
  
Arabella los siguió con la mirada durante todo su trayecto hacía la puerta de la salida, tratando de regalarles la mirada más fría y cruel que se pudiera formar en su rostro. Taladrándolos con fuerza e intentando intimidarlos. Susan la saco de su entretenido "homicidio mental".  
  
Este..Bella. ¿Ahora que paso?- le pregunto su amiga curiosa.  
  
Creeme Sus es mejor que no te enteres- le contesto recuperando la mirada dulce y tranquila de su rostro.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ahora que te hicieron esos dos?- le pregunto tratando de ocultar esas ganas que tenía de echarse a reír por las cosas locas que le ocurrían a su amiga. No es que le dieran mucha gracia, pero Arabella siempre exageraba un poco las cosas al momento de explicar algún suceso y eso le causaba mucha risa.  
  
Bueno pues.Esos "niñitos" me tiraron una taza de café ARDIENDO en mi vestido nuevo y me lo echaron a perder y eso no es todo, además casi soy ASESINADA por un ejercito de GALLETAS HOMICIDAS- le contó Arabella resaltando las palabras "ardiendo", "asesinada" y "galletas homicidas".  
  
Sus hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse de la exageración de su amiga. Cosa casi imposible, lo que ocasiono que algunas lagrimas salieran por su rostro y que le diera de repente una leve tos, para intentar ocultar sus leves risas. Trayendo consigo una mirada extrañada de su amiga.  
  
¿Estas bien Sus?- le pregunto Arabella algo preocupada- ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
No.no te preocupes Bella- le dice tratando de tranquilizarse- Lo que pasa es que.- se quedo pensando en una buena excusa.  
  
¿Qué pasa Sus?- Le pregunto aun más extrañada.  
  
Susan ya no soportaba más, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba desahogarse por completo, necesitaba ir al baño y ahí reír como loca.  
  
Bella si me disculpas voy al baño- Tras decir esto salio corriendo de la sala, arrollando en su recorrido a Sirius y Harry y con una mano cubriéndole la boca.  
  
¿Y a esta que le pasa?- le pregunto Sirius a Harry, quien como respuesta se encogió de hombros.  
  
En ese preciso momento salió una Arabella muy preocupada de la sala, pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con su marido y cayo de costalazo contra el piso.  
  
¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡MI ESPALDA!!!- Comenzó a quejarse Arabella- ¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!! ¡¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS TIRADO EN EL PISO?!!! ¡¡¡CASI ME MATAS!!! ¡¡¡ESTA SI QUE ME LA PAGAS!!!- Le dijo con los ojos inyectados de sangre y fulminándolo con la mirada, viéndolo con una mirada más fría que la del mismísimo Voldemort mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sobando con sus manos su espalda. Harry negó con la cabeza, eso significaba una sola cosa: Problemas.  
  
Pero.Pero...Amor yo- comenzó a disculparse Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por Arabella.  
  
¡¡TU QUE!! ¡¡SI NO ME QUIERES SOLO ME TIENES QUE PEDIR EL DIVORCIO!! ¡¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE INTENTES ASESINARME A CADA HORA DEL DÍA!! ¡¡SI NO ME AMAS PARA QUE TE CASASTE CONMIGO BLACK!!- Tras decir esto estallo en llanto y tanto Harry como Sirius la miraban asombrados. Más o menos así: ô.Ô  
  
En ese momento Sirius se sintió mal. Arabella tenía razón en una sola cosa, que desde que se casaron se había estado comportando de una manera muy infantil y había dejado a un lado sus deberes como esposo y por eso Arabella estaba segurísima que no la quería, pero se equivocaba. Él la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, solo que a veces su parte infantil predominaba sobre su parte cariñosa y romántica, trayendo consigo más problemas para su matrimonio. Necesitaba ponerle un alto, no un alto no, mejor tratar de equilibrar las cosas, ya que si Sirius Black dejara de ser bromista probablemente un meteorito chocase contra la Tierra. El era bromista de nacimiento, pero por Arabella trataría de bajarle un poco a sus bromas y de comportarse lo más maduro posible en su presencia. Si esa era la solución. Dio un gran suspiro. Se puso de pie y se hincó en donde estaba su esposa sollozando. Le coloco cariñosamente su mano derecha sobre su hermoso cabello rubio y se lo comenzó a alborotar. Arabella reacciono a las caricias de su esposo.  
  
¡¡QUITATE!! ¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!! ¡¡ QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!! ¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ!!- Le grito con la voz ahogada por tanta lágrima. Sirius ignoro las órdenes de Arabella.  
  
Ya cariño perdóname no era mi intención hacerte caer para que te dieras ese santo golpe, yo solo estaba sentado aquí hablando con Harry cuando sin previo aviso salió Susan corriendo como loca hacía los baños y segundos después saliste tu y pues ya sabes te tropezaste conmigo. Lo siento, te prometo no vuelve a pasar una cosa así en esta casa, te doy mi palabra- termino besando dulcemente su mejilla. Arabella respiro profundamente antes de responder.  
  
Sirius yo..Este...Lo siento- no pudo seguir ya que comenzó a llorar de nuevo, refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo.  
  
Tranquila todo esta bien...Llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estoy para consolarte- le dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Sirius! Te amo tanto, no se que haría sin ti- dijo Arabella.  
  
Seguramente serías mas feliz- Bromeo en voz baja Harry, pero Sirius lo escucho.  
  
Dijiste algo ¡HARRY! Mi querido ahijado- le dijo Sirius remarcando la palabra Harry.  
  
No dije nada amor- contesto Arabella, ya que solo alcanzo a escuchar lo primero.  
  
Lo se amor, le preguntaba a Harry.  
  
A esta bien ^_^- se acomodo en el pecho de Sirius.  
  
Este.Yo.No dije nada.Por que preguntas Sirius- le contesto Harry.  
  
Hmmmm...Esta bien.  
  
Así estuvieron unos minutos. Arabella sollozando en el pecho de Sirius. Sirius consolando a su esposa y diciéndole palabras de amor. Harry aburrido viendo a su padrino y a Arabella y Susan todavía riendo como loca en el baño.  
  
Arabella fue la primera en moverse, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de su esposo para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor, un beso que decía más que mil palabras, un beso dulce pero lleno de pasión y deseo, que poco a poco fueron subiendo la intensidad de este. Una mano acariciando aquí, la otra por haya, un botón tirado por aquí, una camisa volando, hasta ya se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de Harry en ese lugar quien los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos ( O_O ) sin poder articular palabra alguna, abría y cerraba la boca.  
  
Ejem..- dijo después de algún tiempo y con la cabeza totalmente roja de la vergüenza.  
  
Sirius y Arabella detuvieron su "entrega amorosa" al momento en que escucharon una voz en ese lugar, raramente familiar, fue entonces cuando reaccionaron y se acordaron que había una tercera persona ahí.  
  
¡¡¡HARRY!!!- gritaron al unísono con todas sus fuerzas, con las caras más rojas que la de Harry, mientras él los seguía observando con los ojos y la boca abiertos al máximo- ¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ!!- le gritaron con fuerza, y Harry como por inercia salio como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar, con dirección a cualquier otro sitio de la casa, pero para su mala suerte tanto alboroto había traído la atención de Susan, quien ya se había recuperado de su ataque de risa.  
  
¡¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?!!- Grito al momento en que llego al pasillo de donde provenía tanto alboroto- Pero que..¡¡DIOS MIO!! ¡¡PERO QUE HACEN!! ¡¡ACASO ESTAN LOCOS!! ¡¡VALLAN A HACER ESO EN SU RECAMARA!!- Dijo Susan al ver a sus amigos en su pequeña situación, mientras sus mejillas iban tomando un color rojizo, ahora sabía porque tanto alboroto- No me respondan, me voy- y al igual que Harry se alejo lo mas posible de ese lugar.  
  
Sirius y Arabella seguían completamente rojos y cambiando miradas nerviosas, mientras recogían su ropa regada por los suelos y se vestían.  
  
Creo que nos dejamos llevar- dijo finalmente Sirius.  
  
Tienes razón amor, que vergüenza con Susan y Harry, Dios mio que pena- dijo Arabella completamente roja.  
  
Tranquila amor no pasa nada, creo que para la próxima nos esperaremos hasta que estemos en nuestra habitación y nadie nos pueda ver- dijo Sirius mientras se ponía la camisa.  
  
Tienes razón amor- le apoyo Arabella mientras recogía su sostén del piso, pero otro estruendo del interior de la sala llamo la atención de ambos.  
  
¡¡¡HOLA GENTE!!! ¡¡¡YA LLEGUE!!!- Se escucho una voz masculina del interior de la sala.  
  
************************************************************************ **********  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció? jajajajajajajaja  
  
Por fin pude actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Por fin termine la (censurado) tarea de Ingles ;_;  
  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..  
  
Adios y dejen rewiews xD.  
  
P.D: les debo la contestación de los rewiews ya que no puedo entrar a verlos T_T se los contestare después n_n gracias a tod@s los que me dejaron un rewiew 


End file.
